


Happy Birthday, Boys!

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus!" Harry called out, his eyes slightly glassy behind his spectacles and cheeks flushed. The raven-haired, Chosen One straddled him in the chair and lazily licked the seam of Remus' lips. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing brumeux77 cause he's awesome, fantastic, incredible, and the only person I could slash Neville for. Hee!

Remus set his tea cup down as he heard the footsteps approach the corridor leading to his chambers and crossing his legs, watched as the birthday boys burst through the doorway laughing and leaning against each other.

"Remus!" Harry called out, his eyes slightly glassy behind his spectacles and cheeks flushed. The raven-haired, Chosen One straddled him in the chair and lazily licked the seam of Remus' lips. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?"

"Have you been drinking again, Harry?" Remus asked, pulling Harry's head back by the hair. "How much did you two have?" He asked Neville who was now standing against the closed door, panting heavily, eyes closed.

"Not tha- much," Neville panted. "Burned most of it running up here," he added as he peeled himself away from the door and ambled toward Remus and Harry while pulling at his tie. "He didn't want to be too drunk to shag," Neville added before dipping his head to kiss Remus deeply. "I need a shower," he said pulling away from the kiss and smirking at Harry before walking into the en suite. "If you start without me, I'll hex your bollocks off, Potter."

"Tsk, tsk... and a Happy Birthday to you too, luv!" Harry called out, giggling when Remus cocked his head to the side to look at Harry better. "I'm not drunk. I'm just giddy," he said giggling again while grinding against Remus, "and randy as bloody fuck."

Grabbing Harry's hips, Remus stilled his hips and dipped his head to make Harry meet his gaze. "There IS a very naked lover in the shower right now," Remus said in a slow growl.

"And he DID say not to start without him," Harry replied with a soft lick to Remus' lips.

"I suggest we get in there quickly then," Remus said stroking Harry's length through his jeans. "Wouldn't want to lose anything useful."

By the time Remus made his way into the shower, Harry was on his knees, lips wrapped around Neville's shaft, Neville's fingers threaded in Harry's hair, bottom lip worried between his teeth. Running his fingers through Harry's hair, Remus leaned into Neville and cupping his chin, pulled him into a slow, languid kiss. Harry hummed as he slid back and forth along Neville's length, approving of the show his lovers were giving him, no doubt.

When Neville moaned against Remus' lips, his breath hitching, Remus knew Harry had worked him close to the edge. Threading his fingers with Neville's, Remus pinned Neville's hands to the shower wall and groaned when he felt Harry's hand wrap around his shaft.

"Ngh," he grunted against Neville's shoulder, releasing the Herbologist's calloused hands as he started a slow pumping of his hips, his cock sliding through Harry's palm. With his hands free, Neville quickly seized the opportunity to pull Harry off his dick and pull him to stand in front of him.

"Our Professor needs tending to," Neville whispered against Harry's lips and Remus lifted his head from Neville's shoulder, he nearly came at the nearly identical look in the eerily similar faces standing in front of him. "Arse or cock," Neville asked Harry, his gaze locked on Remus'.

"Arse," Harry moaned stalking toward Remus, his squelching footsteps in the standing shower resonating against the tile. Dropping to his knees again, Harry spread Remus' arse cheeks and ran his tongue up the crack just as Neville engulfed Remus' cock in wet heat.

"Holy, bloody... Merlin, you two are going to be the death of me," Remus moaned as his senses were assaulted by the raven-haired twins. Neville took him fully as Harry drove his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Remus had to grab fistfuls of black hair on either side of him to keep from falling over. He rocked his hips to fuck Neville's mouth and pushed back against Harry to impale himself on that tongue, his orgasm slowly building in the pit of his stomach. When it finally expanded into an all-consuming heat, he seized Neville's head and started fucking his mouth in earnest. He felt Harry stand behind him and then thick-knuckled fingers breach him just as Harry bit his shoulder. Fucking himself on Harry's fingers and driving into Neville's mouth, Remus' breath hitched and when Harry grazed his gland, Remus shot off deep into Neville's mouth with such force, he roared.

Swallowing every drop, Neville stood quickly and reached for Harry over Remus' shoulder, sandwiching the werewolf between them as they kissed. The young men rutted against him, Harry's cock sliding between Remus' cheeks as Neville's cock rubbed against his stomach, their moans interspersed between open-mouthed, frantic kisses. Placing one hand on Neville's hip and reaching behind him to grip Harry's backside, Remus urged them on.

"Come on," he whispered. Breaking their kiss, Neville buried his face in Remus' neck as Harry reached around Remus' waist for Neville's hips and ground their bodies together faster.

"Coming," he panted. "Fuck... coming!" Remus felt Harry's warm spunk hit his lower back just as Neville whimpered and shook. His own release coating Remus' stomach.

"Happy Birthday boys," he managed to rasp out before the three of them collapsed to the floor of the shower.


End file.
